Love and War
by Lisa Marie Rider
Summary: E se House fosse enviado pelas tropas americanas para o Afeganistão e fosse dado como desaparecido? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Love and War (Drowning pool)

.  
_.  
Prometa que você sempre irá  
Manter velas acesas no peitoril da janela  
Você sabe que eu voltarei para casa_

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
mas o que eu supostamente vou dizer  
Quando escutar os sons da trombeta chamando  
que dizem

Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra (2x)

Suas fotos mantiveram-se perto do meu coração  
Rotulava-as para eu não desmoronar tão longe  
Cada noite eu as lia novamente

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
mas o que eu supostamente vou dizer  
Quando escutar os sons da trombeta chamando  
que dizem

Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra (2X)

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
Eu Juro (2X)  
Isso é a guerra.

**I**

_Sim, o amor é um assunto de estima e halteres. Uma trabalheira de flores e poemas, ausências estudadas e presenças enigmáticas, o remake infinito e imperfeito dos contos de fada. Para Lisa Cuddy, as raras descobertas do amor sempre foram meros exercícios da imaginação. Vantagem suplementar: quando o amor falha, a culpa é do Destino - esse discreto mordomo que um Deus – acredite você ou não -, nos manda._

_De certo o Destino não passa de um senhor travesso, que apesar da idade avançada, continua pregando peças na vida dos apaixonados. Com Greg e Lisa, não foi muito diferente.._

.

**- 9 de maio de 2009**

Pouco mais de 6 meses após engatarem um relacionamento, Gregory House fora convocado para prestar seus serviços médicos as tropas americanas no Afeganistão.  
Processos foram movidos, alegações de inaptidão física e social foram apresentadas, mas de nada adiantou, visto que o EUA precisava de um médico de renome a frente da ala médica. Mais uma vez, Gregory House seria o garoto propaganda da Medicina.  
Lisa Cuddy precisou aceitar a sua partida. Chorosa, viu o único homem a quem amou nesta vida, partir pela 2ª vez.

Meses passaram-se, mas o contato entre ambos era escasso. Nos raros e-mails que House a enviara, ele falava da saudade que sentia da Patti e da Selma; da comida de péssima qualidade; da ausência de enfermeiras gostosas, e principalmente da violência que era forçado a presenciar.

_Inferno, ele é um diagnosticador e não açougueiro, para ter que lidar diariamente com tanta carne putrefata._

**- Março de 2010 -**

Como quem recebe o prêmio máximo da loteria, Lisa Cuddy recebeu a carta informando-lhe que o batalhão onde House se encontrava retornaria em breve aos EUA. Faltavam poucas semanas para completar um ano de partida, e mais de um trimestre sem notícias.  
Com o seu melhor vestido, Lisa Cuddy e Wilson foram até o aeroporto receber House, porém o que eles não esperavam era a sua ausência. Gregory House não havia retornado junto ao seu batalhão.

No caminho para casa, Wilson tentou de diversas formas confortar uma Lisa Cuddy devastada.

_- Vamos lá, Cuddy, não desanime. Você bem sabe que notícia ruim chega rápido. E é bem capaz de ter havido uma grande confusão e este não ser o regimento do House.  
- De qualquer forma, amanhã cedo irei procurar por notícias dele, Wilson. Tenho alguns contatos que me devem favores... Está na hora de cobrar_.

Na manhã seguinte Lisa Cuddy foi ao quartel com o auxílio de doadores de grande influência na área militar, mas nada foi suficiente para receber informações concretas.

Por fim, House foi dado como desaparecido. Nos primeiros meses Cuddy e Wilson mantiveram a esperança de que ele retornaria são e salvo, mas com o passar do tempo, foram forçados a aceitar o que se apresentava como verdade absoluta:_ Gregory House tornou-se mais um herói morto da guerra._


	2. Um novo começar

**Setembro de 2012**

Dois anos após o corpo de House ser dado como desaparecido, o departamento de Diagnósticos fora fechado pela incapacidade do Foreman em dirigi-lo com sucesso. Treze foi forçada a afastar-se da área médica devido aos avanços da sua doença, e Taub passou a chefiar a equipe de Cirurgias Plásticas do PPTH – cercado pelas suas duas paixões: mulheres e dinheiro.

Wilson estava cada vez mais distante. Doía-lhe ver uma Lisa Cuddy sem espírito vagar pelos corredores do hospital. Passar os dias entre prostitutas e monsters trucks foi à forma que o oncologista encontrou de permanecer ligado ao seu melhor amigo.

Lisa Cuddy... Bem, Lisa Cuddy permanecia onde o tempo parecia não passar. Transformara-se em um ser a mendigar migalhas de afeto daqueles raros amigos que ainda lhe restavam. Rachel já era uma mocinha de 5 anos, e a ela Cuddy dedicava o seu tempo livre.

Decidida a não mais sofrer, naquela noite de outono Lisa Cuddy chorou tudo o que não se permitira chorar nos últimos anos, pois sabia que na manhã seguinte ela seguiria em frente, apesar de carregar consigo o luto pelo seu amor, Gregory House.

_

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Lisa Cuddy permitiu-se renascer para a vida, e naquela segunda-feira, tudo o que ela mais desejava era a chegada do final de semana. Ela não via a hora de mais uma semana chegar ao fim.

Perdida em seus devaneios, Lisa mal notara que Anne Sulivan, ex-namorada do Wilson, e a única amiga que lhe restara, batia a porta do seu escritório.

_- Lizzie?  
- Oh, Annie. Mil perdões, não te vi chegar.  
- Muito trabalho, gata?  
- Iniciei a semana com o pé direito. Fechei um contrato milionário para o hospital  
-Êtcha! Sacode a poeira e prepara o cartão de crédito. Temos que comemorar, bonitãn.  
- Anne, hoje é segunda feira e eu tenho uma filha em casa me esperando.  
- Stop now, my friend! Nada de desculpas falhas, dona Lisa. Vem...vamos tomar um drink.  
- Okay, Lady. Aonde iremos?_

_- Vem comigo, no caminho eu te explico_.

Assim seguiram ao Lounge Blues, um pequeno e aconchegante bar que ficava nas imediações do PPTH.

Após algumas Marguerita's, muitos risos e alguns momentos em silêncio curtindo o embalo sutil da Bessie Smith, um belo homem aproximou-se das duas amigas pedindo permissão para pagar-lhes uma bebida.

Como de costume, Lisa Cuddy estava em silêncio. Enquanto Anne conversava amistosamente com o até então desconhecido, Cuddy o analisava. Algo naquele homem a intrigava... Poderia ser o sorriso fácil, os traços finos do seu rosto, a pele negra e os músculos bem definidos, ou apenas o cachemire de muito bom gosto que ele levava. Não importa, algo a havia atraído.

_- Desculpe-me, mas este seu sotaque...Você não é Americano, é? –_ finalmente Cuddy pronunciou-se.  
-_ Não, eu sou africano. Venho da Tanzânia, apesar de toda minha família ser de Uganda.  
- E o que te trouxe a solos americanos?  
- Estudos. Sou médico no Princeton General, formado em Hawards_.

Anne notando a pequena, porém crescente interação entre ambos, resolveu intervir.

_- Sério? A Lizzie é Dean of medicine do PPTH.  
- __**E**__ endocrinologista. Ela sempre lembra a parte administrativa, mas se esquece da médica.  
- Normal. Bem, eu sou Psiquiatra, e, por favor, nada de piadas a respeito. – _Disse sorrindo.  
- _Okay, sem piadas. _- dirigindo sua atenção para Anne, Cuddy disse - _Anne, já está ficando tarde e a babá da Rachel precisa partir._

Levantando-se, o até então desconhecido se ofereceu para acompanhá-las até o carro.

_- Muito obrigada pela gentileza, mas... Qual o seu nome? Não me recordo de tê-lo escutado.  
- Saeed a seu dispor, Lisa. Olha, fica com o meu cartão, para não se esquecer.  
- Ih rapaz, na hora em que este cartão entrar na bolsa da Lisa, estará perdido para sempre._ - disse Anne, tentando aliviar a situação.

_- Perdoe-a, Saeed. A Anne geralmente não sabe o que diz.  
- Sei sim. Vamos, pega um cartão de visita do PPTH e o entregue, Lizzie. Você sabe que é impossível encontrar algo nesta sua bolsa, ainda mais um cartão._

Relutante, Lisa Cuddy entregou-o um cartão de visita do PPTH contendo o número do seu escritório mais o endereço de e-mail comercial.

_

A semana de Lisa Cuddy passou sem demais surpresas. Almoços com Wilson, contratos fechados com sucesso, reuniões inacabáveis, jantar com Rachel e conversas na madrugada com Anne e Saeed. Sim, em menos de uma semana a conexão entre ambos estava muito forte. De certo. seriam bons amigos.

Finalmente chegara a Sexta-feira, e numa das conversas da madrugada, Lisa havia marcado um jantar com Saeed – em um restaurante grego do subúrbio.

Lisa fora pontual, e estava vestida deslumbrantemente, como a tempos não ousara se vestir. Saeed sobressaltou-se ao vê-la entrar pela porta como quem carrega uma grande dor, mas ainda assim, se mantêm extremamente elegante.  
Entre conversas amenas e pequenos sorrisos de confidencialidade, Saeed tocou-lhe as mãos olhando-a fixamente.

_- O quÊ? - _perguntou Lisa Cuddy já desconfortável.  
_- Seus olhos...Mesmo tristes carregam uma doçura extremamente sexy. Desculpe se estou sendo constrangedor, Lisa Eu apenas gostaria de poder ser aquele capaz de te fazer mais feliz.  
- Você é muito gentil, Saeed, mas infelizmente não sou boa companhia, no momento.  
- Shh. Só te conheço a uma semana, mas sei que você é incrível. Por favor, me deixe descobrir como uma mulher tão formidável pode não ser boa companhia_.

Lisa limitou-se a sorrir. Desde que House partira, ela escutara muitos galanteios, porém nenhum havia soado tão sincero quanto e desnudo de pudores quanto este.

Notando o clima tenso que havia se estalado no ar, Saeed decidiu que aquela era a deixa para romper o desconforto.

- Então Lisa, quantos anos tem a Rachel?  
- 5 anos. Fará 6 próximo ao Natal.  
- Que fantástico, praticamente a mesma idade da minha garotinha. Tenho uma filha de 6 anos, ela se chama Dalecarllia.  
- Uh, meio exótico.  
- Sim, a mãe dela era Antropóloga e tinha verdadeira paixão pelo incomum.  
- ''Era''?  
- Sim, ''era''. A Latifah, mãe da Dale, faleceu em um acidente aéreo, em Machu Picchu.  
- Sinto muito pela sua perda.  
- Tudo bem, infelizmente acontece com muitos. Mas e o pai da Rachel, é ele o motivo destes olhos tristes?  
- Sim... Quero dizer, não. A Rachel é adotiva, somos apenas nós duas.  
- E quanto ao final de semana, Lisa... Tens algo em mente?  
- Ah sim, prometi a Rachel que irei levá-la ao zoológico amanhã. Ela quer muito conhecer o bebê Panda que foi transferido esta semana. Acredita que ela pôs na cabeça que será treinadora de pandas lutadores de Kong-Fu?!  
- Estas crianças de hoje em dia são impossíveis. A Dale também ama animais.  
- Bem, se você permitir, posso levar a Dale comigo e com a Rachel.  
- Se quiser levar o pai da Dale também, sinta-se a vontade.

Lisa limitou-se a compartilhar um sorriso cúmplice, enquanto o jantar transcorria sem mais novidades. Tempos depois, ambos seguiram para suas respectivas casas. De certo o Final de semana seria animado.

_

Pontualmente, ás 09h da manhã de Sábado, Saeed bateu a porta da casa de Lisa Cuddy acompanhado por Dale, sua filha.  
Seguiram os 4 no carro de Saeed em direção ao Zoológico, fazendo apenas uma pausa para o café da manhã no Subway.

Surpreendentemente as meninas estavam se dando muito bem, apesar da relutância de Rachel em dividir a atenção da sua mãe com dois desconhecidos.

Como todos os passeios prazerosos, este também chegou ao fim. Regado a muitos refrigerantes, brincadeiras ao redor do carrinho de cachorro-quente, réplicas de pelúcia compradas pelo 'tio' Saeed e pipoca dada aos macacos, era de se esperar que tanto Rachel quanto Dale dormissem no banco traseiro durante o percurso para casa.

Ao chegarem, para não acordar Rachel, Saeed a levou nos braços para o quarto, retornando logo em seguida para a sala, despedindo-se de Lisa Cuddy.

_- Então... Você tem uma bela casa, Lisa.  
- Imagina, obrigada.  
- Lisa?  
- Pois sim?  
- Tivemos um dia encantador. Obrigada por me deixar entrar em sua vida.  
- Não agradeça. Faz tempo que não tenho uma tarde tão agradável_.

Aproximando-se, Saeed pôs as mãos em tordo da cintura de Cuddy, trazendo-a para si e colando os seus lábios.

Pega de surpresa, Lisa Cuddy cedeu àquela sensação há tanto tempo perdida.  
_Droga, o último homem que a havia beijado fora House, e de alguma forma, ela sentia que o estava traindo_.

O beijo não era apaixonado, e sim suave, gentil, carregado de ternura e significado. Suas línguas travavam uma sutil batalha não pela dominância, mas sim pelo toque. Eles queriam sentir a maciez e doçura dos lábios que beijavam.

Quando o ar fez-se necessário, Saeed se afastou a encarando. Depositando um casto beijo na bochecha de Lisa Cuddy, ele partiu, sem que uma única palavra fosse proferida.

Lisa viu a porta da frente bater e foi impossível não se lembrar de tudo o que viveu nestes últimos anos.  
O início do seu relacionamento com House, a partida seguida pelo desaparecimento, todo o seu sofrimento pela perda do único homem que verdadeiramente amou, e agora este beijo.  
Seria Saeed a sua chance de ter um novo recomeço?

Sacudindo a cabeça como quem limpa a mente dos pensamento, Cuddy pegou a sua bolsa do sofá e seguiu em direção ao quarto, a fim de mais uma noite solitária.  
Conferindo o celular, Cuddy sorriu ao ver um novo SMS surgir na tela.

_'Espero que esse seja apenas o começo.  
O NOSSO começo.'_

XoXo, Saeed

Sim, se este não era o recomeço, de fato era uma nova chance de ser feliz.


	3. Dizer Adeus

**Novembro de 2012**

Pelas ruas de Princeton, um homem miserável com sua bengala, caminhava entre a multidão. Durante pouco mais de dois anos, ele sobreviveu onde não havia sol, onde ninguém mandava notícias de lugar algum, sem dinheiro e sem documentos. Por força do destino, descobrira-se capaz de fazer amizades, só para no final vê-los cair mortos como brinquedos aos seus pés. O pior de tudo era o sentimento de desorientação que o rondava. Ele sentia profunda falta de alguma coisa que não sabia o que era. Sabia só que doía, doía. Sem remédio.

Ao olhar para todas aquelas pessoas contentes e apressadas pelas ruas, Gregory House só conseguia sentir uma coisa: Nojo.  
Ele se perguntava como aqueles infelizes conseguiam agir como se a vida de fato fosse bela, enquanto milhares de jovens lutavam em território inimigo. Jovens que tinham todo um futuro pela frente, mas agora só lhes restava corpo e alma mutilados em nome de uma pátria ingentil.

A cada passo, a cada movimento, ele percebia que tinha se transformado num peso morto, não havia mais nada aproveitável sobre a pele. Só se lembrava de olhar naquelas caras apressadas que não o notavam e se perguntar constantemente: Será que quem fica, carrega consigo o mesmo sentimento de quem parte?

Desde que retornara, House experimentava certa indisposição para procurar as únicas pessoas que o restara: James Wilson e Lisa Cuddy. A alternativa que lhe pareceu mais atraente fora observá-los à distância.

De certo modo, era reconfortante saber que Wilson continuava sendo o bom rapaz que usava o seu papo delicado para entrar nas calças de mulheres fragilizadas. Ele ainda morava na mesma casa, mas sem dúvidas era um homem envelhecido.

Religiosamente ele acompanhava a rotina de Lisa e Rachel Cuddy. Era tentador ver Lisa, a sua Lisa, todas as manhãs levar a pequena Rachel à escola. Incrível como aquela garotinha havia crescido.

No 7° dia desde que retornara algo lhe cegou a visão: Lisa Cuddy chegara à escola de Rachel acompanhada por outro homem.  
Não era um homem qualquer, mas um belo e viril negro que a segurava possessivamente pela cintura, enquanto despedia-se de Rachel.

_Será que a sua pequena pirata sangrenta o chamava de pai?Estaria Lisa Cuddy casada, ou este homem era apenas um namorado? Droga, como ela pôde ser tão vadia a ponto de estar pendurada no pescoço de outro?_

Estas e outras perguntas povoavam a mente de Gregory House, quando uma dor excruciante cravou-lhe a perna, levando-o a se curvar. Desde que havia se desintoxicado que ele não sentia uma dor tão intensa.  
Naquele momento House experimentara o gosto amargo da traição.  
Mesmo que não assumisse, ele havia suportado toda a amargura e miséria da guerra por aquela mulher, na esperança de um dia tê-la em seus braços novamente, e agora que ele havia enfrentado o bem e o mal, ela estava deitando-se na cama de outro homem. De certo ela não sentira a sua falta.

Olhando-a pela última vez, House enfiou sua jaqueta militar e pôde compreender que assim como ele, aquela mulher era um soldado, um soldado de corpo e alma, um triste e infiel soldado, já cansado de longas campanhas, e como bom soldado que ele teve de aprender a ser, deu meia-volta decidido a partir vencido, mas sem mácula.

Quando a Wilson... Bem, Wilson, como todas as semanas desde que House fora dado como desaparecido, comparecera ao Princeton Memorial Park e depositara flores em uma sepultura abandonada. Era um gesto um tanto gay, na visão de Gregory House, mas pelo menos era um gesto sincero de que estava sentindo falta, e ao contrário de Lisa Cuddy, ele não o havia traído.

Cabisbaixo, House seguiu para o Motel de 5ª categoria no qual estava hospedado. Bebera durante todo o dia, invadindo a madrugada, até desmaiar entre garrafas vazias e vômito.

Despertando de madrugada após curar a bebedeira com uma ducha, House reuniu as poucas coisas que o restou, pusera numa mochila e partiu. Era preciso dizer adeus mais uma vez a James Wilson, fazê-lo menos miserável ao saber que o seu amigo ainda estava vivo.  
Era preciso tocar a campainha da casa de Lisa Cuddy e jogar na sua cara a grande vadia ingrata que ela se tornou.

Gregory House estava disposto a retornar e morrer em combate. Não queria mais ser o médico de renome do regimento, e sim um combatente. Ele estava decidido a ser mais um soldadinho de chumbo nas mãos do governo americano. 


	4. Wilson

**Casa de James Wilson**

.  
Uma batida constante ecoava pelo apartamento de James Wilson. Primeiro ele tentou ignorar, mas como as batidas ritmadas não cessavam, ele viu que a única saída seria atender.

_- Cinco horas da manhã. Quem bate a porta da casa de alguém ás 5 horas da.._.

Wilson não conseguiu terminar a frase. Gregory House, o seu amigo Gregory House estava parado na soleira da sua porta.

_- Oh meu Deus._

-Não sabia que você era religioso, Wilson.

-House? É você mesmo, ou eu ainda estou bêbado?

- Cala a boca e me deixa entrar, Wilson. É muita crueldade deixar um pobre aleijado no frio.

- Merda, merda, merda! Você está vivo, cara.

A força da notícia foi mais forte que Wilson. Ele teve que pular no pescoço de House o abraçando enquanto chorava de alegria.

_- Calma, Jimmy Boy. Se as garotas verem isso podem desconfiar da sua sexualidade, milady._

_- Wow! Você foi dado como morto, mas continua o mesmo, cara. A Cuddy vai pirar quando souber... Vem, vamos beber algo para comemorar._

Após entrarem, House observou o ambiente notou que tudo permanecia como antes. Apesar de descuidada, casa permanecia tendo uma boa estrutura. Era um retrato de uma pessoa que já foi bonita um dia, mas, que não estava envelhecendo tão bem.

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, House. Calma... Preciso ligar para a Cuddy._

- Não, não chame a Lisa.

- O quÊ?

- Eu quero dormir, Wilson. Preciso dormir em uma cama de verdade antes de encarar a Cuddy.

- E fazer a barba, espero. Você está um lixo, cara.

- Obrigado pela gentileza, e Wilson... Não fale com a Cuddy. Ainda não.

Sendo assim, House seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes. Era reconfortante sentir-se em casa novamente.

As 11h da manhã, House voltou a acordar. Após fazer sua barba de forma digna, depois de tanto tempo, ele seguiu o cheiro que dominava a casa, encontrando com o Wilson na cozinha.

_- Hey House, tome uma xícara de café enquanto termino o almoço._

- What? Agora só tomo bebida de homens. Preciso de Absinto, Wilson.

- Não tenho absinto, mas posso comprar.

- Hell, já imaginava isso. Vamos, onde está o whisky?

- Mesmo lugar de sempre.

Após ver o seu amigo tragar a dose dupla em um único gole, Wilson sentou-se de frente a House e ponderou como iniciar aquela conversa. Ele sabia que uma hora o amigo teria que falar sobre o período em que esteve em campo.

_- Então House, o que aconteceu? Em que inferno de lugar você estava?_

- Estava vivendo um pouco de ação. Vivendo e salvando vidas pela minha pátria. – disse House de forma dramática. - _"James... earn this. Earn it."_

_- Okay soldado Ryan. Que tal me contar a verdade?_

- Estava no Paquistão, Wilson. Veja só que grande ironia... Passei de médico a refém. Ser o melhor do país não me serviu de nada. 

Seu ar tornara-se sombrio. Havia dor, raiva e principalmente amargura em sua voz. Desde que pisara em solo Americano, House havia evitado pensar nos últimos 3 anos.

_- Quando meu regimento estava retornando, fomos atacados por uma milícia paquistanesa. Por quase uma hora, as enormes armas não pararam de cuspir projéteis, enquanto nossos carros voavam pelos ares e corríamos para os buracos das trincheiras. Você consegue imaginar um manco correndo enquanto carros explodem ao seu redor? Pois é, eu também não. Minha sorte foi que um dos enfermeiros me puxou com ele até lá. Era bom quando dois caras podiam ficar juntos em um desses buracos – significava companhia. Em meio à confusão, nós acendemos um cigarro e ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro. Do outro lado, os projéteis gritavam altos e com freqüência, e nós só podíamos ouvir os rangidos, os berros e as explosões misturados, até que a fumaça entrou no buraco e eu e meu companheiro começamos a tossir. Metade da areia que estava na superfície nos protegendo agora estava em nosso pescoço e dentro de nossa calça. Parecia que iríamos enlouquecer, quando de repente, os barulhos cessam e o ar ficou claro. Depois de esperarmos mais alguns minutos, para ter certeza, saímos do buraco, em direção às trincheiras. Olhamos sobre ela e tudo que vimos foi um horizonte sem sinal de esperança. Muitos sobreviveram, porém ficaram gravemente feridos e mutilados... Tivemos que recuar, e durante a confusão acabei tornando-me prisioneiro._

- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente... Sinto muito.

- Não sente. Na verdade nem você nem ninguém podem sentir. Vocês são uns merdas que sentam em seus sofás de luxo e compram a guerra em frente à tevê.

- Você não pode me culpar por ter sido convocado, House. Eu e a Cuddy fizemos de tudo para evitar que isto acontecesse.

_- Claro que fizeram, mas sabe Wilson, fazer o possível quase nunca é suficiente.  
Um manco em guerra é alvo fácil. Os caras que nos atacaram queriam informações sobre estratégias de combate. Queriam saber se estávamos planejando recuar do Afeganistão e atacar o Paquistão. Depois de explicar ser médico e não soldado, pensei que eles iriam me liberar, mas qual nada... Era do interesse deles ter um 'médico americano de estimação'._

- Nós não ficamos sabendo do ataque, House. Isso não foi divulgado.

- Claro que não... Eles não iriam manchar a imagem de exército seguro. Mas também eu não podia fazer nada, ou quase nada. Estava ferido, sem documentos e sem dinheiro... Não adiantaria fugir, só me restava esperar pela ajuda. As únicas coisas que me restavam eram algumas ampolas de morfina, o livro de lésbicas prisioneiras e uma foto da Cuddy. – suspiro -_ Eu prometi que voltaria, Wilson... Eu não podia descumprir uma promessa feita a ela. Mas enfim... Precisei trabalhar para ganhar algum dinheiro e, por fim, através de um garoto de 12 anos que me levava alimento, consegui avisar a Cruz Vermelha da minha situação e ser resgatado. Pensei em avisar que estava voltando, mas não havia tempo._

- Sinceramente? Não sei o que falar.

- Não fale nada, só me ajude a esquecer.

- Precisamos falar com a Cuddy. Com a sua ausência, ela se transformou em uma caricatura de si mesma.

- Ela não me parecia sentir saudades, quando a vi os braços de outro.

- Você a viu? Espera, quando você retornou?

- Retornei a mais ou menos uma semana. Tenho observado vocês, e quando enfim decidi fazer contato, vi que ela estava com outro.

- Você fez o quê? Não importa, eu não poderia esperar menos de um imbecil como você, mas o fato é que a Cuddy estar com o Saeed não significa que ela o ama, House.

- Claro que ela o ama. Eu é que fui estúpido em pensar que ela não estaria com outro.

- Ela precisa ver você. A Lisa precisa saber que você está bem.

_- Tem algo mais real que um fantasma, Wilson? Eu quero ser um fantasma na vida da Lisa. Quero que ela saiba o quanto me machuca ver que ela seguiu em frente tão rápido._

-Desculpa meu amigo, mas 3 anos e alguns meses não são 3 dias.

- Mas é tempo o suficiente para ela deixar um rico qualquer entrar em suas calças. No fundo ela sempre foi uma mulher como outra qualquer, Wilson.

- Não foi, House... A Cuddy sofreu muito, achando que você havia morrido.

- Então o 'tocha negra' deve ter se dado bem. Dizem que as viúvas são quentes. - após um momento de silêncio _– Eles se casaram?_

- Eles estão juntos há poucos meses, House. A Cuddy não pensa em casamento.

_- E com certeza o tal carinha também não. É como dizem, ninguém compra a vaca se pode ter o leite de graça._

- Você está fazendo um mau julgamento dela. Eu vi o quanto ela sofreu ao receber a notícia. House, você percebe que não era só a Cuddy? Você também entrou na vida da Rachel. Como se não bastasse a sua ausência, a Cuddy tem que lidar constantemente com a Rachel perguntando por você. Isso a machuca.

- Ela está enorme... A garota está enorme, só não merecia ter como mãe uma vadia impiedosa.

Dizendo isto, House pegou sua mochila e partiu. Ele precisava refrescar a mente, ver gente, ver a movimentação da cidade e principalmente, deixar o seu peito se afundar na dor e principalmente a raiva de saber que Cuddy havia recomeçado sem ele.

House vagou pela cidade durante toda à tarde. Almoçara no Mc Donald's para enfim sair pelas ruas de Princeton usando o carro de Wilson e comprando algumas brigas, alguns discos e algumas bebidas.

Ao cair da noite, ele não saberia dizer como ou por qual motivo, ele estava estacionado em frente à casa de Lisa Cuddy, porém algo o impedia de tocar aquela campainha. Ele precisava vê-la, precisava sentir a sua pele macia mais uma vez.

Quando estava prestes a enfrentá-la, um carro de luxo parou a porta. Minutos depois Cuddy saiu à porta acompanhada por Rachel. Deu um beijo de despedida na pequena e acompanhou o cara.

House os seguiu. Precisava ver de perto as expressões faciais de Lisa Cuddy, saber se ela estava feliz ou se Wilson tinha razão e ela ainda o amava. Ele precisava avaliar seus gestos para saber se possuía ou não o direito de voltar para a sua vida, de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.


	5. Rachel

**_**

A partir daquela noite, a noite do seu primeiro beijo desde a partida de House, Lisa Cuddy passara a ter momentos encantadores ao lado de Saeed, apesar de não passar de mais uma estratégia para recomeçar a ser menos infeliz, menos solitária, porque esquecer Gregory House... Ela não esqueceu. Ela sabia ser incapaz de esquecê-lo.

Jantares em restaurantes simples - com música ao vivo -, porém requintados, haviam se transformado um hábito do casal nas noites de sexta-feira, mas isso era o de menos, visto que Lisa Cuddy apreciava a pegada firme de Saeed, que a conduzia de maneira leve e gostosa, fazendo-a reencontrar em seus braços a segurança perdida há tanto tempo.

Aquela noite durante o jantar, a questão tanto evitada por Cuddy foi trazida à tona. Saeed desejava saber o motivo de tamanho isolamento em uma mulher tão atraente e bem sucedida.  
Lisa Cuddy respirou fundo e narrou a Saeed sobre a perda de House.

_- Eu sofri muito por ele não ter voltado, até que ele foi dado como desaparecido, você sabe... Morto. Então alguns meses atrás procurei virar a página, afinal tenho uma filha pequena que precisa de mim. Precisei seguir em frente pela Rachel. Ela merece ter uma família._

- Eu conheço essa dor de perto, Lisa. Eu te entendo, mas veja... Já se passaram alguns anos, tudo tende a ser mais fácil.

_- E por acaso isso torna a situação menos dolorosa, Saeed? O tempo? Por acaso torna as coisas melhores?_

- Espero que sim, Lisa. Realmente espero que sim. – Sobrepondo a sua mão, Saeed tentou reconfortá-la, mostrando ser condescende com a sua dor, mas o fato é que não havia mais clima. A noite havia chegado ao fim.  
**_**

De longe, um homem abatido e com ar miserável os observava.  
Não, apesar de carregar um olhar gélido e sofredor, quem o olhasse não veria ódio, apenas saudade.

_- Droga, ela continua quente como o inferno_.

Esse era a primeira vez que ousara assumir para si mesmo a falta que Cuddy o fazia desde que descobrira que ela esta vendo outro homem.

Como bem lembrado, Lisa Cuddy ainda portava uma beleza sublime, apesar de carregar certo ar de tristeza em seus gestos.

Ele a observava com nostalgia, como uma lembrança. Ele bebia a sua imagem como quem se bebe um passado perdido e uma vida perdida. Com esse olhar ao longe, ele sentia uma dor imensa, ao saber que ela não mais o pertenceria, afinal amar também é deixar partir.

Baixando a vista, ele a viu sair do restaurante acompanhada. Doía-lhe pensar que outro homem a teria nos braços.

Fitando-a como quem diz adeus, ele seguiu pelas sombras escuras da cidade. Ele não queria mais ser um fantasma a lembrá-la de um crime que não cometeu. House desistiu de jogar em sua cara que aquela nova relação era a prova de que ela nunca o amou.

Ele seguiu, afinal não valia à pena estragar a felicidade da mulher amada mais uma vez.  
Estava na hora de se despedir da única pessoa que ainda o restava: _James Wilson._

**_**

Ao retornar do jantar, Cuddy ainda foi capaz de encontrar Rachel faceiramente no sofá, assistindo Kong-Fu Panda-3 enquanto Marinna dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

Fazendo sinal de silêncio para a pequena, Lisa cobriu Marinna com uma manta, enquanto uma Rachel muito irritadinha seguia para o quarto.

Apagando as luzes da sala de estar, Cuddy foi conferir se Rachel já estava pronta para dormir, e como era de se esperar, a pequena já se encontrava toda embrulhada entre os lençóis, com um ar... Pensativo.

_- Mamãe, você saiu novamente com o pai da Dale, não foi?_

- Sim, Rach.

- O tio Saeed é mesmo o seu namorado?

- Sim querida, eu e o Saeed estamos namorando.

- A Dale vai ser minha irmã? Bléééé, eu não quero uma irmã. – disse Rachel, fazendo cara de nojo._- Rach, eu já disse e vou repetir: você é e sempre será a minha princesa. Não haverá outras._

- Se eu sou sua princesa, então... O Saeed é o seu princeso? Por isso a senhora está namorando com ele?

- Princeso? Não amor, o Saeed não é meu ''princeso''.

- Ufa!

- Vamos... Deixa de conversa e já fechando os olhinhos para dormir, dona Rach.

-Tudo bem, Doc.

- Rachel Cuddy...

- Estou brincando com você mamãe.

- Acho bom. – disse Lisa Cuddy, depositando um beijo suave nos cabelos de Rachel - _Eu te amo, baby._

Quando Cuddy estava prestes a sair do quarto, uma vozinha hesitante a fez retornar.

_- Mamãe?_

- O que foi agora, Rach?

- E... E o House, mamãe?

Lisa Cuddy suspirou. Era doloroso ver que a sua garotinha também sentia falta do House. Era inacreditável que ela se lembrava dele.

_- Já te expliquei querida. O House, assim como o Ted, seu peixinho, virou estrela._

- Mas a vovó disse que ele morreu. – disse a menina, fazendo uma cara chorosa.

_- Sim amor, o House... Morreu e virou uma estrela. -_ Era doloroso para Lisa Cuddy proferir aquelas palavras.

_- Por que é que algumas pessoas morrem?_

- Não sei querida, eu realmente não sei.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Rachel abriu um grande sorriso, como quem acaba de descobrir a grande verdade do universo.

_- Já sei mamãe, já sei! Deve ser que o 'Grande Comandante do Universo' só leva aquelas pessoas que não tem mais nada pra fazer, né?_

- O-oquê?

- Mamãe, o tio James sempre diz que o House não trabalhava, só ficava brincando e dormindo o dia todo. Ele não tinha o que fazer, mamãe.

-É... Talvez seja mais ou menos isso, Rach. – Lisa Cuddy não pôde evitar que um sorriso escapasse dos seus lábios.

_- E eu não quero que você 'morre'. Promete pra mim que você não 'morre? Promete prometido'?_

- Prometo.

- Então vai, mamãe... Arruma bastante coisa pra fazer.  
  
Sorrindo, Lisa Cuddy deixou o quarto da filha. Incrível como um ser tão pequeno e inocente podia ser tão cheio de teorias e ''verdades'', aliviando o peso da ausência de House.  
Mas... Qual o problema do mundo, afinal? Hoje todos resolveram fazê-la lembrar do House? Por qual motivo este assunto insistia em retornar, depois de tanto tempo?Doía como estacas ter que se lembrar do House e não tê-lo ao lado. Era duro fingir que havia superado-o quando na verdade a ausência dele machucava dia-após-dia.


	6. Reencontrando Cuddy

_**_**___

Retornando para a casa de Wilson, House entrou em silêncio. Caminhara até o quarto na esperança de ter sua mente aliviada durante o sono, mas alguma força o arrastava para uma escolha que ele não queria fazer... Talvez ele só estivesse precisando de um novo quebra-cabeça, que depois de solucionado perderia o seu valor, mas não. Não era apenas um jogo, tratava-se de Lisa Cuddy.  
Entre esses e outros pensamentos, House finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Na manhã seguinte James Wilson preparava-se para o trabalho quando House o encontrou na sala. De certo, o oncologista não havia tido uma noite muito agradável.

_-House, Onde você esteve? Passei a noite te procurando._

- Desculpe papai, não irei mais sair de casa sem a sua permissão.

- House, eu estou falando sério. Você estava com a Cuddy?

- Quando cheguei, ela estava com o namoradinho, Wilson.

- Na casa dela?

-Sim, Sr. Óbvio. Ela estava saindo de casa com o 'negritude Júnior'. Eles foram para um jantar, eu os segui e... Porra, ela realmente é feliz com aquele imbecil.

- Você a ama. Não dê uma de covarde.

- Não, eu não amo a Cuddy. No máximo sinto carinho.

- Carinho? Sério? O grande Doutor e sobrevivente de guerra Gregory House falando de carinho? Cara, essa é uma palavreca chula que os homens usam como preservativo do amor.

-Vai à merda, Wilson. – disse Gregory House, servindo-se de Whisky. -_ E que se foda o carinho, que se foda o amor... E que aqueles dois não estejam fudendo feito coelhos._

- Já cansei de te dizer: ela não ama o Saeed, House. Ela te ama.

- Cruzes Wilson, o que você fez durante todo esse tempo? Parece uma velha gorda viciada em contos de Arlequim.

- Desviando do assunto? Veja... Você realmente a ama!

_- Já passou da hora de você aprender que o amor é uma forma bonita de comer as mulheres sem que elas reclamem._

- O amor é como a catapora, House. Todos têm de passar por ela, inclusive você. Pare de tentar fugir da felicidade se escondendo da dor.

- A dor também salva, Wilson. Foi sofrendo que eu sobrevivi.

-Sério, meu velho? Você realmente acredita nisto? Droga House, assim como eu, você sabe que deseja ter a Cuddy de volta.

- Merda, Wilson... Você sabe muito bem que o desejo divide o sujeito entre o 'quero e não quero'. Eu Quero a Lisa, mas não dou conta de fazê-la feliz. Pronto? Era isso que meu Jimmy Boy queria escutar?

- Oh, corta esse papo de pobre miserável. Já virou clichê barato essa sua mania de desistir da Cuddy por não ser capaz de fazê-la feliz.

- Claro que não. Seria muito mais macho da minha parte chegar lá, pedir a Lisa em casamento e depois de alguns meses, a tornar infeliz, porque 'eu sou' um imbecil que apesar de não conseguir ser fiel, usa o casamento para conseguir sexo a hora que quiser.

Definitivamente, o clima fechou naquela sala. Após alguns minutos de constrangimento, House voltou a se pronunciar.

_- Wilson..._

- O quê? Vai jogar na minha cara que eu sou um imbecil que usa o amor como artimanha pra conseguir sexo, novamente?

- Poderia ser, mas não... A verdade é que eu tenho uma vontade louca de chegar e tocar aquela campainha e tomá-la nos meus braços, mas eu tenho medo que ela me receba mal pra caralho, porra.

_- E por que diabos ela iria te receber mal, House?_

- Porque eu apresento uma ameaça ao recomeço.

- Ora bolas,homem. Faça a Cuddy recomeçar mais uma vez. Tome o que é seu por direito.

-silêncio-

_- Quartas-feiras._

House olhou interrogativamente para Wilson. Mas que merda ele quer dizer com ''quartas-feiras''?

_- Religiosamente, toda quarta-feira a Cuddy acende uma vela no parapeito da janela da cozinha. Ela sabe que é inútil, mas ainda assim acende uma vela para que você encontre o caminho de casa. Por favor, House, deixe a Lisa saber que você o encontrou._

Aquilo o pegara desprevenido. Toda a sua coleção de argumentos sobre o _'não-amor'_ de Lisa Cuddy por ele fora perdendo o seu volume diante da informação que acabara de receber.

Havia mil razões apontando para a porta, para o retorno a um caminho sem volta, em um campo lutando pela sua pátria, mas apenas um para permanecer ali, sentado naquele sofá tendo a dúvida pairando sobre a sua mente, exausto por ter que amadurecer uma decisão em tão pouco tempo.

_**_**___

  
Ainda atordoado com a sua recente descoberta, House saiu pela manhã fria de Princeton a procura de respostas pelos bares da vida. Parando em um boteco de má aparência, ele afogou suas mágoas e dúvidas em doses e mais doses de Blue Label.

O tempo foi passando enquanto os minutos tornavam-se horas, e ali permanecia Gregory House, entregue a alegria dolorosa de agitar-se dentro de um sofrimento sem formas. Ele pensava em como o Destino possuía o sutil prazer em ver o tempo conservar certas sombras incolores que se agitavam de repente no fundo da memória.

Lisa. Ele só conseguia pensar na Lisa e nas palavras de Wilson. De fato ela o amava, mas teria ele o direito de reivindicá-la depois de todo esse tempo?

Próximo ao horário de almoço, já embriagado, alguma força o arrastava para uma escolha que de certo ele não queria fazer... House tomou a decisão infeliz de seguir até o PPTH e invadir a sala de Lisa Cuddy. Só embriagado ele teria a coragem necessária para enfrentá-la.

Atravessando a rua, ainda cambaleante devido à alta dosagem de álcool ingerida, House pôde ouvir o motor de um automóvel freando junto a si, para no próximo segundo ver-se jogado ao chão enquanto um filete de sangue escorria em sua face. Minutos depois ele estaria desmaiado a caminho do Hospital.

**_**

O dia no PPTH não divergia dos outros. Muitos feridos, alguns hipocondríacos, e muitos germes pelo ar. Era hora do almoço quando uma ambulância chegou trazendo um paciente inconsciente e levemente ferido no supercílio.

Enf.ª Brenda que estava de plantão na emergência, não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Gregory House, o médico mais misantropo que já pisara no PPTH, agora retornava inconsciente sob uma maca.

O acidente não o causara muitos danos, devido à baixa velocidade em que o automóvel que o atingira se encontrava, então após um check-up, ele recebeu alguns pontos - sem anestesia, devido à alta dosagem de álcool em seu sangue -, e foi levado para tirar uma tomografia, como medida de segurança.

Como era de se esperar, houve um alvoroço em todo o PPTH. Funcionários comentavam com surpresa, o retorno do grande Dr. House, que tempos atrás fora dado como desaparecido em batalha. Não demorou muito para que e a notícia chegasse até os ouvidos da Dean of Medicine que incrédula, correu prontamente para verificar a veracidade da notícia.

Alcançando o espaço reservado na emergência do hospital onde House se encontrava, lágrimas teimaram em molhar o seu rosto. Não se tratava de meros boatos, afinal Gregory House estava ali, diante dela em uma maca.

Ao entrar no ambiente onde House repousava, eles apenas se encararam.  
Aparentemente mais alto, devido ao emagrecimento, Cuddy notou que ele adquirira traços ainda mais firmes, e seus olhos azuis gélidos, que ela achava lindos, tinham se tornado mais escuro e revelavam toda a emoção do momento.

Assim que pôde se libertar um pouco do choque, Cuddy caminhou até a cama em que House se encontrava e o abraçou, colando os seus lábios com paixão.

Tomado pela surpresa do seu gesto, House a prendeu entre os braços correspondendo a carícia há tanto tempo ansiada, porém quando caiu em si, afastou-a.

_- Isso é assédio sexual, Dra._

- House, eu não posso acreditar. Você realmente está vivo! Eu ansiei tanto por este momento. Durante todos estes anos imaginei o seu retorno, poder te beijar novamente. Caramba, que horas você retornou? Você devia ter entrado em contato comigo, e eu te recepcionaria no aeroporto, evitando o acidente.

- Digamos que não retornei há horas, e sim dias. E em tempo, acho melhor você conter as emoções, Dra. O seu novo brinquedinho sexual pode não gostar.

- O-o quê?House do que você está falando? Há quanto tempo você retornou?

Lisa não pôde obter a sua resposta, visto que neste exato momento foram interrompidos pela chegada de Wilson.

_- Poxa House, será que é tão difícil assim pra você manter-se a distante da morte?_

Ao notar a presença de Cuddy no canto da sala visivelmente confusa, Wilson calou-se, a espera de uma reação.

_- Não posso acreditar nisto. Então você sabia? Vamos Wilson, me diga: há quanto tempo?_

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Cuddy. Retornei a pouco mais de uma semana, e o Wilson só ficou sabendo alguns dias atrás.

- Seu filho da puta desgraçado. Você tem idéia do quando sofri pensando que você estava morto?

- Que dó de você, Cuddy. Mas eu tenho certeza que o seu namoradinho tem tratado muito bem dessa sua angústia. É como dizem: viúvas de namorado VIVO tentem a ser quentes na cama.

- Shut up! – Wilson não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

_- Seu idiota. Você continua um miserável egoísta! – _dizendo isto, Lisa Cuddy girou os calcanhares retirando-se do ambiente. Era demais para ela suportar toda aquela enchente de informações. Como o homem por quem ela veio chorando em silêncio nos últimos 3 anos ousara retornar e não a procurar?

Estaria House tentando pôr um fim no breve relacionamento que tiveram antes da sua partida? Droga, antes de serem amantes, eles eram amigos. Cuddy sentia que merecia o mínimo de consideração por isto.

De certo era impossível permanecer no PPTH após todo esse acontecimento. Entrando em seu carro, Cuddy fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se enfim deixar que as lágrimas jorrassem incessantemente, sem saber exatamente o porquê, sem saber se naquele momento chorava de raiva, de tristeza, de saudade, ou por um amor adormecido, que de tempos em tempos retornava fazendo-a rememorar a intensidade daquele sentimento.

Recompondo-se, ela decidira seguir para casa, a fim de organizar as suas idéias e decidir qual o próximo passo a tomar.

**_**

De frente a House, Wilson ainda o observava descrente da pequena cena que acabara de presenciar.

_- Como é possível vocês dois passarem menos de 5 minutos no mesmo ambiente e praticamente se matarem?_

- Fiquei nervoso, droga. Acho que não estava pronto para vê-la.

- Te garanto que semi-bêbado você não tem condição de ver ninguém, muito menos a Cuddy. Levanta dessa maca, vamos. Vou te levar pra casa. – Disse Wilson aproximando-se de House.

_- Não toque em mim. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda._

- Ainda tenho consultas marcadas, House. Vamos... Eu te deixo em casa e retorno.

- Não me importo com suas crianças carecas, Wilson. Eu posso muito bem seguir sozinho.

- Você sabe que não pode.

-Okay, mas você pagará o almoço.  



	7. Decisões

Ao chegar a casa, Cuddy foi recepcionada pelo mais repleto silêncio. Rachel estava na casa de Saeed, brincando com Dale, como já era de costume, após a escola.

Depois de tomar um cálice de vinho, Cuddy seguiu para o quarto. Era preciso descansar. Era preciso fugir do mundo lá fora. Era impossível fechar os olhos e não se recordar da última noite que passara nos braços de House.

**Flashback On**

Era véspera da partida de Gregory House para o Afeganistão, e há dois dias ele não a procurava. Lisa Cuddy compreendia o quanto estava sendo difícil para o grande Gregory House enfrentar um dos seus maiores medos e tornar-se aquilo que sempre temeu: uma réplica do seu pai. Um herói de guerra.

Naquela noite ao retornar do trabalho, Cuddy jantou com Rachel, e pela última vez insistiu em tentar falar com House, para mais uma vez ouvir a mesma mensagem que só a machucava, reafirmando o que ela já previa: ele partiria sem se despedir.

De certo dormir era a melhor alternativa. Antes disto ela chorou por tudo o que podia ter sido. Por tudo o que podia ter vivido ao lado de House, mas chorou principalmente por tudo o que não chegaria a viver ao lado dele.

Pouco depois das 23h, o ronco de uma moto estacionando em frente à garagem da casa de Lisa Cuddy podia ser ouvido. Mancando como quem carrega o peso de todos os amores destinados ao fracasso, House entrou na casa com a chave reserva que havia roubado anos atrás. Deixando o casaco com uma embalagem no sofá da sala, ele seguiu silenciosamente até o quarto da sua amada. Era hora de dizer adeus.

Aproximando-se da cama, House deslizou lentamente suas vestimentas ficando apenas de boxers vermelha enquanto admirava a silhueta da Lisa de encontro à luz do luar. Deslizando para debaixo dos lençóis, ele sabia que essa podia ser a última chance. Ele precisava abraçá-la, precisava dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que no fundo, soubesse ser uma grande mentira.

Ainda sonolenta, Cuddy deixou escapar um suspiro profundo, ao sentir o familiar aroma que emanava de Gregory House, quando sua barba escovou-lhe os ombros. Com um dos braços, ele puxou-a contra si, pressionando o corpo dela por trás, não querendo nunca deixá-la.

Cuddy podia sentir a ereção de House pressionar a parte inferior das suas costas, enquanto ele deixava a mão viajar lentamente sobre curvas de seu corpo, chegando até o vale dos seus seios para massageá-los, levando-a a mais um suspiro.

Enquanto a acariciava, ele pensou o quão bela Lisa Cuddy parecia com os lábios entreabertos, recebendo de bom agrado os seus afagos, o seu pedido de desculpas por afastar-se dela nestes últimos dois dias.

Beijando-lhe a nuca, House pediu permissão silenciosamente para deixar seus dedos guiarem-se até o calor pulsante do seu sexo enquanto se perguntava se ela estaria receptiva as suas carícias. Como resposta, Cuddy flexionou seus quadris em direção à mão que a acariciava, causando-lhe uma sensação sedutora.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo penetrá-la com os dedos. Sobrepondo à mão de House enquanto ele continuava a agradá-la, Cuddy girou a cabeça para o encarar pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ao ver o olhar intenso e cheio de paixão exposto nos traços do rosto e House, ela pensou que poderia explodir em êxtase naquele instante. Ela sentiu medo de ser a última vez que o teria.

_- Não me deixa. Diz que essa não será a nossa última vez, por favor. _– disse ofegante.

_- Você não está indo para se livrar de mim, Lisa. Prometo que você ainda será minha por muitas outras noites. – _ele conseguiu dizer com um suspiro urgente, ao senti-la arqueando as costas para ele enquanto abria pernas mais largas, deixando-o saber que precisava possuí-la agora, antes que fosse tarde demais.

House removeu a mão do calor entre as coxas, enquanto levantava-lhe a perna direita apenas o suficiente para que pudesse penetrá-la por trás, respirando densamente enquanto seus sexos se uniam, soltando um gemido de intenso prazer, tendo os seus dedos entrelaçados.

_- Olha pra mim, Lisa. Deixa-me saber que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo._

- Eu te quero. Sempre te quero dentro de mim, Greg. – Disse Lisa entre pequenos gemidos de prazer, e medo de uma futura separação.

Uma vez que o ritmo entre eles acelerou, levaram apenas alguns densos e cadenciados movimentos para que ambos alcançassem o clímax em perfeita sincronia.  
Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, Lisa segurou-se as mãos de House como quem se agarra a única chance de permanecer vivo.

Após regularizar a respiração, House pressionou os lábios arduamente contra a curvatura do pescoço de Cuddy, sugado-a suavemente.

_- Tenho medo de te perder. – _Disse Cuddy, deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar, permitindo-se pela primeira vez chorar em frente a Gregory House.__

- Shii, você não vai me perder. Preciso que você cuide muito bem das nossas meninas enquanto estiver em campo com um monte de homens feios.

- Nossas meninas?

- A ''thelma e louise'' – depois de fingir pensar profundamente_- Ou a''Patty e Selma'', se preferir._

- Idiota.- disse sorrindo__

- O SEU idiota. – assegurou-lhe House, enquanto a trazia mais perto de si.

House sabia que seriam tempos difíceis, mas estava disposto a cumprir a sua missão até o fim. Ele sabia que faltavam poucas horas para a sua partida, e justamente por isso, não desperdiçaria um único segundo dormindo.

Por toda a madrugada House e Cuddy trocaram pequenas carícias e beijos apaixonados. Quando os primeiros raios de sol teimaram em iluminar o horizonte, Lisa Cuddy perdeu a batalha contra o sono, repousando sobre o peito de House.

Afagando os cachos de Lisa, House pôde alcançar a superfície da consciência, levando-o até o mais profundo de si mesmo. Ele sabia que era muito provável não retornar vivo ou com total equilíbrio emocional, mas estava disposto a tentar. Por ela, ele tentaria.

Olhando o despertador na cabeceira da cama, House sabia que era o momento de partir. Ele não suportaria vê-la chorar pela sua partida.

Beijando-a suavemente, ele recolheu suas roupas seguindo a caminho do corredor. Alcançando o embrulho que deixara na sala, ele caminhou até o quarto de Rachel, surpreendendo-se ao notar grandes olhos amendoados fitando-o diretamente.

_- Hey garota, estou contando contigo para cuidar da sua mãe, ein. Aqui... Pra você parar de ler aqueles contos idiotas de fadas peitudas_.

Pouco tempo depois Lisa Cuddy acordou para encontrar-se sozinha. Ela já esperava por isto. Ela sabia que assim seria menos doloroso para ele.

Levantando-se para verificar Rachel, Lisa sentia-se reconfortante, por saber que ainda tinha a sua pequena.

_- Hey querida, ainda é tão cedo e você já acordou?_

- House, mama, House – disse Rachel Cuddy, mostrando um livrinho infantil a mãe.

_- Ele te deu isso, querida?_

- Conta estorinha?

Pegando o livrinho nas mãos de Rachel, Cuddy deu um último respiro profundo, antes de ler as primeiras palavras impressas.

_- ''Vinte e cinco Soldadinhos de Chumbo viviam numa caixa de presentes... ''_

_**  
FlashBack Off.**_

**_**

.

Era 18h da noite quando Lisa Cuddy foi despertada pelo som da campainha. Abrindo a aporta, Lisa deparou-se com Saeed que segurava Rachel nos braços.

_- Hey querida, como vai? - _disse Saeed, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Lisa limitou-se a sorrir, pegando Rachel enquanto Saeed caminhava até o sofá.

_- Baby, que tal você assistir um desenho no seu quarto enquanto converso com o tio Saeed?_

Rachel fez como lhe foi solicitado e seguiu para o quarto, enquanto Saeed observando o quanto Lisa encontrava-se tensa, afastou-se dando espaço para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

_- Então... Aceita tomar um copo de vinho, uma água ou um café?_

- Não se incomode, Lisa. Tenho que ser breve, já que a Dale ficou em casa com a babá. Agora que tal você me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Desconfortável, Lisa ajustou-se no sofá, pronta para encarar Saeed e contar-lhe sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

A notícia do retorno de House havia atingido-a como uma bomba. De fato ela estava alegre por ele ter sobrevivido, mas sua vida havia mudado. Estava em um relacionamento que apesar de não conter amor, trazia-lhe alguns bons momentos de paz em família, o que ela estimava muito.

Dando um último olhar para Saeed, Lisa preparou-se para falar. Ele merecia a sua sinceridade. Ele merecia que ela fosse direto ao ponto.

_- O House retornou, Saeed. –_ prendendo a respiração, Lisa esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Ele apenas a encarava, sem nenhum traço de emoção sob a face, até que finalmente foi capaz de formular algumas palavras.

_- Mortos não retornam, Lisa._

- A menos que eles nunca tenham morrido. – com olhos baixos, direcionados para as suas mãos, Lisa continuou – _O encontrei hoje no hospital, após ter se envolvido em um acidente. Discutimos, trocamos ofensas... Acredita que ele retornou há dias, e só fiquei sabendo por causa de um maldito acidente?_

_- Se ele agiu assim é porque ele nunca te mereceu, Lis._

- Ou ele ainda está sob o impacto de todas as atrocidades sofridas na guerra. Realmente não sei o que pensar, não sei o que de fato aconteceu com ele... Eu ainda me preocupo.

- Olha, não me entenda mal, mas eu não me importo com ele.

- Saeed, como você pode dizer algo assim? Nós não sabemos as feridas que ele carrega dentro de si. Ele sabe sobre nós e está machucado.

- Só quero saber de você, só me interessa você. Diga-me, o que pensa em fazer?

-Sinceramente, não sei.

Fitando-a, ele segurou as mãos dela, como quem deseja dissipar qualquer sombra de dúvidas que possa haver.

_- Lis, quando estamos juntos, o tempo segue alegre, somos felizes ao lado das meninas, nos compreendemos. Imagino que você teve bons momentos ao lado do House, mas isso é passado. Você seguiu em frente, e pelo que ouvi, ele também seguiu._

- E se tiver sido um erro?

- O único erro é você se questionar sobre esse homem. Você mesma disse que ele te tratou de forma inaceitável... Pare de pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido e se concentre no que temos.

- Desculpa, eu não...

-Tudo bem Lis, mas, por favor, seja sincera... Toda essa dúvida é porque você pensa em optar por ele?

- Não é isso! Na verdade sinto que desejo ficar com você, mas...

- Lis, afinal o que você sente pelo House?

- Neste momento?

Saeed apenas a observa, confirmando silenciosamente a sua pergunta.

_- Qual é o contrário do amor, Saeed? No momento, é tudo o que consigo sentir._

- Enquanto você sentir isso por ele, eu posso lidar com a situação. Eu não vou desistir de você Lisa. Você é boa demais para um homem que não te considera.

Saeed abraçou-a e a beijou longamente. Foi um beijo emocionado, em que ele depositou todo o medo de perdê-la.

Lisa correspondeu, mas faltava-lhe a paixão do momento. Após o breve beijo que dera em House no PPTH, e agora beijando saeed, ela pôde notar que o sentimento que nutria por ele, jamais seria semelhante ao que compartilhava com House.  
_


	8. Decisões 2

_**_**_

Dias passaram, desde que House havia se encontrado desastrosamente com Cuddy no PPTH. Ele vagava como um peso morto pela casa, enquanto Wilson trabalhava. Sua única companhia voltara a ser sua consciência (ou falta dela). Até a perna que não apresentava sinais drásticos de dor, voltara a maltratá-lo. Chegava a ser irônico o modo como certas coisas nunca mudam. Ele estava em casa, mas continuava a sentir que não pertencia aquele lugar.

Wilson via o progressivo detrimento do amigo e não podia fazer nada. Ele sabia que o encontro com Cuddy o havia abalado mais que o esperado. Era preciso fazer algo para resgatar House do poço de solidão onde ele estava enterrado.

_- Ei House, que tal mover essa sua bunda gorda do sofá e irmos tomar umas cervejas?_

- Bebida por bebida eu tenho aqui, gênio.

- Por cervejas entenda mulheres gostosas dançando encima dos balcões.

- Passo a oferta.

-okay House, qual o problema? Por favor, não me diga que resolveu jogar no outro time enquanto estava em campo. – disse Wilson, numa tentativa de aliviar o clima.

_- Desista, Wilson. Não é dessa vez que você vai conseguir entrar em minhas calças e outras partes. – _disse House fazendo uma das suas típicas caretas, enquanto se levantava.

Ambos seguiram para um boteco que costumavam freqüentar anos atrás. O ambiente não poderia ser melhor: Bebida de qualidade, mesas de sinuca espalhadas simetricamente, jovens mulheres bonitas afins de diversão, alguns bêbados com o senso de humor afiado, e o som do Jimmy Hendrix possuindo o ar, através do jukebox.

Entre uma partida e outra de sinuca, algumas mulheres ousaram aproximar-se dos médicos que jogavam em uma mesa afastada, mas House tratava rapidamente de espantá-las. Aos seus olhos, nenhuma era boa o suficiente, até que uma morena extremamente bem vestida aproximou-se de Wilson.

_- James!_

- Wow Annie, quanto tempo não te vejo.

- Tenho que encontrar saídas alternativas, já que a Lisa agora só tem tempo para o deus de Ébano.

-Você fala como se a Cuddy costumasse sair com você todos os dias.

- Não saía, mas fazia maratona de Friends. Agora o máximo que consigo é um almoço na cantina do PPTH e olhe lá.

- Tinha esquecido como você é ciumenta.

- Não se trata de ciúme, e sim de raiva. Agora que o tal do House voltou, o Saeed grudou na Lisa feito carrapato. Gosto dele, mas não consigo ter consideração por homem que não se garante.

- Falando em House... – Wilson vira-se, apontando para o homem localizado ao canto da mesa de sinuca, que Annie não havia reparado.

_- House? Ele é o House? – _perguntou Annie com os olhos cheios de incredulidade.  
Wilson confirmou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

_- House, essa é a Annie. Ela amiga da Lisa._

- E EX-NAMORADA do Wilson. Ele sempre omite essa informação.

- Ele não tentou te transformar na 4ª Sra. Wilson? Você deve ser uma droga na cama.

- Não é isso que a Lisa diz, quando a faço ter orgasmos múltiplos.

- Wow! – House não pode conter a surpresa, ao que acabara de ouvir, enquanto Wilson gargalhava freneticamente.

_- Tira esse olhar bobo da cara, House. E James, você sabe muito bem que estou brincando..._

- Estraga prazeres! – disse House mostrando a língua a Annie.

_- Quer uma dica, soldadinho de Chumbo? Volta a trabalhar no PPTH ou toma coragem e vai conversar com a Lisa. O Saeed já está começando a me irritar, então..._

Dizendo isto, Annie retornou para o balcão do bar com um sorriso na face. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Lisa teria de deixar toda a mágoa que guardava de House de lado para assumir o seu real sentimento.

Vendo que Annie se afastava e House mantinha um olhar pensativo, Wilson resolveu tentar ajudar.

_- Acho que ela pode ter razão, House. Seu departamento foi fechado temporariamente, e a melhor forma de consertar as coisas é estando próximo da Cuddy._

- Não quero trabalhar e ver aqueles pacientes idiotas...E ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro.

- Você não a procurou desde o encontro no Hospital. Vá falar com ela, homem.

Ignorando Wilson e dando mais uma tacada, House ponderou o que a tal da ex-namorada do Wilson&amiga da Cuddy havia dito. Será que Lisa o aceitaria de volta no PPTH? E ele, estaria disposto a tratar todos aqueles idiotas que reclamam de uma dor de cabeça, mas não sabem o que é sofrer?  
Se ela o aceitasse, ele estaria disposto a voltar.

**-**


End file.
